


The Wait

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	The Wait

Sit on the edge of the pier staring into the water you were starting to get bored when you agreed to help Bard collect the barrels from the Elves you thought you would actually go and see them, not sit at the bottom of the river and wait for them to float by. 

Looking over your shoulder at Bard you studied him, as he sat on the floor leaning against the post the barge was tied too, watching his foot slowly tapping against the ground, standing you let out a huff "Bard, I'm bored!" you whined like a child as you watched the bargeman open his eyes "Well, that’s tragic" his gruff voice answered you "you can’t just sit there all day, I thought we would be in Mirkwood not at the bottom" you whined again causing Bard to laugh out loud at your whining "you didn't have to come along (y/n), I told you we would have a lot of times on our hands" Bard spoke as you stamped your feet and walked down to the lakeside muttering "I’m too sober for this" making Bard shake his head at you. 

Throwing rocks into the water you were mumbling to yourself, feeling a pair of strong arms wrapping around your body you were about to turn when your feet left the ground and you were thrown into the river, returning to the surface for air you gasped and glared at a laughing Bard "You’re seriously like a man-child" you hissed out swimming back to the shore, "Enough with the sass (y/n), and help me with the barrels" Bard spoke collecting the first one.


End file.
